The cosmetic effect of surface treatments applied to products having optical components can be of great importance. In consumer product industries, such as the electronics industry, visual aesthetics may be a deciding factor in a consumer's decision to purchase one product over another. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new surface treatments, or combinations of surface treatments, for optical surfaces to create products with new and different visual appearances or cosmetic effects.